her first real love
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: After a horrble ending one night the last person she ever dreamed of helped her find true love. one shot about the healing power of love.


Running down the hall toward the prefect bathroom was a frightened, disheveled Hermione Granger. Tonight did not go as she had planned it and now she just wanted to wash all the bad memories off of her and disappear. As she ran into the bathroom she never seen the other there, she stopped to lock the door with several locking charms she had taught herself and then she fell to the ground sobbing her eyes out.

The other person in the room watched her closely and was going to make some remark when it died on his lips at the actual sight of her. Her hair was in disarray and there was a large what looked to be bite mark on her neck, her face was bright red form the tears and stress of the night and the blood on her chin from her bleeding lip had his full attention. He would never tell anyone but he cared for the girl in front of him and it made him very angry to see her like this. As she stood he saw the dirt on her dress and the sleeve that had been ripped nearly off and again a wave of anger swept over him.

"Hermione", he called out quietly so not to startle her any more than she was and he seen the fear flash in her eyes before she crumbled to the floor again fresh tears washing over her. He moved very slowly and dropped to his knees and slid over to be in front of her, he was surprised when she did not move backwards.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shuttered before she whispered, "please don't, I cant handle anything else right now."

I could see her breaking in front of me and knew this was serious and normally when I saw a crying female I ran as fast as I could but something pulled me to stay right there.

"I wont", I said and lifted my hand to her small face. I never realizing until not just how small she really was and how fragile she seemed to be. At my touch she held very still but her eyes snapped open and locked on mine and I was just glad to see she was not crying still.

"What happened," I asked her in the same soothing voice I could and waited, I could see it in her eyes, she was thinking furiously on if she should trust me or not and I let her search, I dropped my mask and let her see the real me for once. I knew that it was wrong to do that but I just wanted to help her to make her trust me even just a little.

When she started talking I dropped my hand and laced my fingers with hers to give her comfort and strength.

"Don't laugh at me please", she had asked first and I nodded and so she continued. "Tonight was suppose to be the night, um, that I you know, and I have read everything I could find on it and talked to Ginny about it all, so I really tried, I did but it just did not feel right and I thought at first it was just nerves that since I was new at all this that I was scared and it would pass, but then he did something that I did not like and I said stop but he got so mad at me and said I was being a tease, I tried to explain I was just scared that maybe I was not ready yet and he got even madder and told me I could not lead him on like that and….. And…." She tried to finish but I sighed and pulled her closer to me taking her in my arms and holding her crying frame as close as I could. She did not have to finish I could see the evidence for my self, I just wanted to know if he actually succeeded all the way. I hated to have to ask but I knew she would need medical attention if he had.

"Mi", I said into her hair and knew I had her attention, "Did he…. Was he…. I mean did he force you" I asked the best I could and prayed he did not and was relieved when she shook her head no.

We sit there for a long time me just holding on to her and after a while she asked me a question I was not ready to answer because I did not know the answer to it.

"Am I a tease, did I do something wrong, was it suppose to feel that way." She asked and I thought about it a second before I answered.

"Mi, your not a tease and if you were not ready then he should have respected that, if it did not feel right or if you were scared then he should have backed off. He had no right to get mad at you or hurt you in anyway. A real man would never have to hurt a women to get what he wants." I told her and she nodded and smiled just a little and that made me feel better.

"Thank you Draco, I never dreamed you could make me ever feel better but you were really what I needed tonight", she told me and my heart skipped a few beats at the use of my name and the way it rolled off her tongue.

She looked up and me and I smiled at her a real smile, one I did not show many people and watched as her face light up and her eyes got back some of the spark in them I so loved. I did not realize how close we were until her lips were pressed to mine and I kissed her back slowly taking my time to really take in her and everything about her knowing this could never happen again, knowing that was the only time I would get a little piece of heaven for my self.

I felt her arms circle my neck and I pulled her closer to me. We deepen the kiss and I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as she pressed her body more onto me and I felt her smile a little into the kiss. When we needed air we broke away but I did not open my eyes for fear I would see the discuss in her or the regret.

"Draco", she said out of breath and I squeezed my eyes close tighter, I prayed I could just hold onto this memory without it being ruined. I felt her lips on mine again and responded again but she kept it short and I was a little disappointed but this time I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at the look in hers. There was want and they were glowing again.

"Mi", I said and she nodded and I smiled and kissed her again but this time as I did I whispered a healing spell healing her lip and then as I kissed down her jaw to her neck reaching the point it was bruised I again healed it for her and then kissed it with open mouth kisses that made her moan and arch into me so I let my hand come up and rest on her waist letting my thumb rub circles along her side and felt her shiver as she brought her hands up to my chest and as she slid them up I smiled and kissed her neck a little more before moving back to her lips and taking them showing her all the emotions I had for her that I could never say out loud.

I think I was even more shocked when she reached for my shirt and lifted it breaking our kiss just a little to remove it and I must have showed the shock because she backed off for a second before I reached out for her and she came back with as much passion as I had.

As her small warm soft hands ran over my chest I could not stop my self coping her motions and as I reached her breast she pressed into my hand just a little and I ran my thumb over her hard nipples and then broke the kiss to kiss her neck again and decided right then I would show her the best time I possible could and moved over her to where I laid her back cradling her head with my hand as I laid her down. I kissed to the top of her dress and across her top of the breast that I long to show love to. I reach behind her and unzipped her dress so that it hung lose around her and felt her tense and pulled back a little locking eyes with her.

"We can stop", I said praying she would say no but determined to accept it if she did.

"No, I am just nervose is all, I have never done anything with a guy before", she told me and that surprised me and so I slowed down and shifted to where I can kiss her soft lips again.

"We can take it slow we have all night" I told her and she smiled and kissed me back and I smiled and set out to make love to her. I slowly pulled the ripped sleeves down her arms and revealed her chest but stopping there so she could get use to the sensations she was feeling and so that I could worship her body the way it should be. I kissed her lips for a while running my hand over her breast playing with them and twisting them and rolling them around my fingers making her moan and press into me. I brought my lips down her jaw and neck to her left one and smirked when she arched into me and moaned my name. Her hands were in my hair down my neck onto my back and then back again and I had never felt so much for one person before.

I slowly moved down her chest to her stomach pushing her dress even lower and smiled at the perfect softness of her. I ran my tongue down her side and then over and around her belly button making her moan again. While I was doing this I let my hand run down the lower half of her body to come to rest on her thigh. I felt her tense just a little so I left it there going no higher and moved back to her mouth kissing her again making her relax again before I moved my hand up at all.

I let my fingers run up the inside of her leg and watched her face closely as I lightly touched her outside of her lacey knickers. At first it was a mixture of fear and aw but it fastly turned to want and need as I pressed just a little harder. Slowly I moved them to the side as I leaned down taking her left breast into my mouth again and I slid a finger into her wet tight pleasure and felt her shutter and moan. I moved my finger around a little trying to get her ready for later and to make her feel good.

Normally I never satisfied the girls I was with because I did not care about them but I was going to make sure she was no matter what because I cared about her. When she moved against my hand I pulled out and seen the flash across her face that she had wanted more. I gently removed what was left of her dress and stopped looking at her closely. Trying to remember her exactly at this moment because she was beautiful and she was giving this to me as much as I was her. If she only knew that this moment was one I would always dream about and want again.

Once she was naked I went to lay back on top of her to kiss her again but she stopped me by coming up onto her knees and I sighed thinking I pushed her to fast but was shocked when she reached out and un-did my buckle on my pants and then dipping her thumbs on the side pulled them down leaving me just as naked as her. We sit there looked at the other one for a few seconds before I leaned in and kissed her again and as I did things heated up fastly.

I sucked in air as I felt her small hand take me in it and run her fingers along the length of me. I could tell she was nervose so I placed my hand on hers and gently showed her how much to moved it up and down and then once she got it I touched her again and felt her move to meet my fingers and so I shoved them in pumping them in and out for a little bit getting her very hot and bothered before I took my thumb finding that sensitive ball of nerves and rubbing it a little and knew when she was close. I pulled back a little because I was getting to excited and would not last if not and pushed her to lay back again. I kissed down her body until I was between her legs where I flicked my tongue out to taste her and thought I would blow it all right then.

She tasted so sweet, and so innocent that I could not get enough of her. I resumed the fingers and then sucked and licked her all over and then took her clit in my mouth and sucked just a little and felt her tightened around me and her hands go into my hair as she came. It was powerful and I smile at her as I kept going letting her ride all the sensations out. I had to remind my self to not take all the juice form her because she would need it for later. I pulled back and looked down at her heaving chest and red face with two wild eyes behind the half closed lids and never thought she looked better.

I moved in between her legs and looked at her making sure she still wanted this as much as I did and when her eyes met mine she smiled and nodded just a little so I wrapped my arm around her waist so that I could hold her to me once I thrust all the way into her. I hated it would hurt her at all but I knew it was and so I kissed her with all the love I held for her as I slide my self into her until I could meet the barrier.

"I am sorry Mi, this might hurt a little" I told her and seen her nod but lift her hips pushing against me even more and so I took her mouth into mine and kissed her as I pushed all the way into her and felt her tighten up and stopped waiting for her to relax again.

"Are you ok love", I asked her and she nodded and slowly moved as if testing it out and I seen the new sensations move over her and smiled as she looked up at me.

I kissed her cheeks, nose, eyes and then her mouth before I started to move slow at first letting it all build for her and me. She felt so good and was so tight I was sure I would not last long so I reached down between us and found that spot again and flicked it a few time until I could feel her getting very close and so I speed up kissing her neck as I did and heard her calling out my name and it sounded like music to my ears. This was all like some perfect dream to me.

"Mi", I called out as I continued and felt her come again and she dug her nails into my back making me moan. This was my braking point and I came calling out her name as loud as she had mine and finally I collapsed onto her and felt her pull me closer to her holding me and running her small hands down my back helping me slow my breathing.

"Wow", I said and she giggled but nodded into my shoulder.

"Thank you" she said and I smiled kissing her shoulder and then pulling away just enough to lay beside her pulling her into me closely.

"You have no idea how many times I have wanted to do that, gods Mi" I told her and felt her arms tighten around me and I moved as close as I could to her.

We neither talked much just small kisses and touches here and there both of us knowing this could never happen again. Finally she spoke.

"Why do you never show this side of you, your so sweet and caring" she asked me and knew I needed to explain.

"The way I was raised is the main reason, My father had taught me from a small boy to hide all emotions because they are weakness, to only act as if we are above all the others and never let anyone in. He would kill me if I acted anything different than I do. He would kill me if he knew how I felt about you." I told her and she sighed.

"This cant happen again can it", she asked and I felt hot tears in my eyes but refused to let them fall as she leaned up meeting mine with hers.

"No, it cant, not because I don't want it to because I really do", I told her and kissed her softly before finishing, "but because if he ever found out I am scared of what he would do. It is to dangerous for you" he told her and she nodded and kissed him again.

The kiss lasted for a long time both taking comfort in the here and now and not worrying about the future.

When she did pull away she looked at me with her head turned like an adorable child and I smile at her.

"What", I asked her quietly and seen her smile.

"Well a couple of things, I want to never forget you like this because your so like nothing I have ever seen and two I was wondering how long you had cared about me." She said and I felt my heart flip over.

"Since first year really but it was all I could think about last year after you hit me. I just wanted to chase you down and kiss you until you gave in, but I couldn't and so I just dreamed about it." I told her and she smiled and shocked me when she rolled over and straddled my hips.

"I have always noticed you, and seen the real you for a long time now, and I have cared for you since last year also. Something about you always pulled my heart and it always hurt worse when it was you saying mean things and being hateful." She told me and I felt bad and knew I had to explain.

"I hate saying those things to you and if you were not friends with Potter, I could get by with ignoring you more, but I have to say those things they are expected out of me and if I don't my father would know with in a day and let me tell you his idea of reeducation is not something I ever want to go through again. I wish I did not have to hurt you or be mean to you I don't mean it I really don't." he told her and she sighed seeing the truth in his eyes and so she leaned in and kissed him. She knew we only had a few more hours together and she wanted to make love to him again before they had to leave.

She learned a lot that night and knew in her heart that at some point they would come together again just because they truly loved each other. As the sun was set to rise she knew that they had pushed their time past what they should have but neither wanted to let the other go. As we dressed she turned to him and leaned in and kissed him softly as he pulled her closer into his arms and she sighed from the contact.

"Mi, I don't know what is coming but it has to be something bad, just promise me you will do everything in your power to survive until it is over and then maybe someday", he said and left it at that and she looked up into his troubled grey eyes and her heart felt dead as she seen the actual fear in his eyes.

"My Dray, you are the one I worry about, you have such a hard path set out for you and it is not you, please don't lose yourself to the dark, if you should ever need anything I will never judge you, I will never betray you, please just know you can come to me okay". She said to him and he nodded kissing me again like a drowning man and she was his air.

"Go now before we get caught, just remember I don't mean anything I say to you, I never did. I hate it has to go back to this way between us". He told her and she knew he meant it.

"Don't worry love, I am not that sensitive, I will just look at it as a fond name, because coming from you it will be, I know that is all we can have and so I will keep each time close to my heart" she told him and seen his relief in his eyes and reluctantly turned to go but stopped just as she opened the door and whisper three words she knew she shouldn't but she had to because a piece of her heart would always love him. "I love you", She said and then ran from the room not stopping until she made it to her dorm room and threw my self on her bed and cried for all the things she wanted and could not have, for a boy she loved that was locked into a life he hated and that was not him. For a love that could never grow and be.


End file.
